In order to construct concrete columns, piers and footings it is generally necessary to utilize a concrete form. The form acts as a mold for pouring concrete to provide a desired size and shape. Among available forms are fiber forms, steel sectional forms and fiberglass forms. Fiber forms are generally single-piece cylindrical forms of a select diameter. The form can be cut to length on a job site, erected, braced and stripped quickly and easily. As such, these forms are not reusable. Also, the fiber forms are less desirable when used in wet areas and must be slit along the side if used around a steel column, resulting in loss of strength.
Steel forms generally comprise half round sections bolted into units. Each section comprises a semi-cylindrical wall framed with flange angles die cut and punched for flush butt joints. Vertical and horizontal seams are connected with bolts. A plurality of similar or different length sections can be stacked together according to the necessary column height. Some of the problems with steel sectional forms including heavy weight, expense to produce and the possibility of rusting of the steel. Also, grout leakage can occur where the flanges abut, degrading appearance.
Fiberglass forms have also been used in half-round sections, as with steel form sections. However, such fiberglass sections lack uniformity in wall and flange thickness and do not stack as well. Further, flanges require steel backing where bolts are used for securing sections together. One known form of such fiberglass forms utilize interlocking tongue and groove vertical flanges to minimize vertical seams in the concrete columns. However, problems still remain owing to possible horizontal seams.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.